A Halloween Surprise
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: It all started on a Halloween night, two friends went out and when they went back home...they were not alone. They had found kittens!
1. Chapter 1

"Trick-or-Treat!" I yelled. The lady at the door smiled. "Aren't you a bit old to be trick-or-treating?" she said, playfully putting her hands on her hips. "Mrs. James, your never to old to get free candy!" I said. She laughed and put some chocolate into my bag. "Thanks!" I called with a wave. "You be careful dear!" She called back, waving as well. "We almost done?" my friend asked. She was dressed up in a black cloak with red cloud covering it. She had the leaf headband with the slash on it adorning her forehead. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, Itachi style. Also she had drawn the marks in her face in eye liner.

"Don't fuss, just need to hit Jessica's house then were good" I said. I had gone as one of the six paths of Pain. My long ginger hair was back in a tall pony tail with a piece of my bangs hanging from my rain village head band. I had the stick on, reusable piercings on my face. Yup, I was the Animal path of Pein. I dashed over to the last house, ninja style. Natalia fallowed, running just behind me. I ran up and knocked on the door. It was opened by a Necko. "Hey Jess! Happy Halloween!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Isabel! I saved this for you!" she said, waving a Hershey's bar in my face. "OMJ! I wub you so much!" I said, hugging her. "Cant...Breath...!" she gasped. I let go and laughed. She tossed it in my bag and waved to Nat. "Thanks, you coming over later for our scary movie marathon?" I asked. "You know it, see ya!" I waved and ran to Nat. She had out a mirror and was fixing her face marks with the eye liner. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to finish. We started to walk back, both of us sharing a pack of M&M's. "Meow..." I stopped. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "What?" Natalia asked. I Waved at her to be quiet.

"Meow" "It's coming from the bushes over here" I walked over and kneeled down, peeking into the darkness. Then a small black kitten with a patch of orange fur on it's face darted out at me. I fell back and it ran into my lap, a small blond kitten casing it and trying to get onto my arms as well. "Nat! Kitten attack!" I yelled. She came over and grabbed the orange and black kitten from me. I quickly grabbed the blond one before it could go for Natalia's legs. "Come now little one. Were not gonna hurt you" I said, petting the blond cat. It hissed at me.

"Just because we wont hurt it, does not mean it wont hurt us" Natalia said. I stuck my tongue out at her and she shook her head. "You would never live as a ninja" she muttered. "What was that?" my voice was low and I was emitting an aura of death. "N-nothing!" she squeaked. "Good!" I said, back to my cheerful self. There was another meow from the bushes. "There are more? We cant leave them here!" I said, peeking into the darkness...again. A slightly bigger orange cat slowly crawled out. "Here little one, you guys must be hungry" I said, hold the hand that was not holding the blond cat out to it.

The orange cat sniffed my hand and I slowly scratched it's head. Looking closer, I could see small black marks on it's face. It looked back and meowed, then about seven kittens came out. "Holy shit...why are there so many?" Nat said, kneeling next to me, the small black and orange cat purring in her arms. "I have no idea, but we cant leave them here" I said, picking up the orange one and putting it in my arms by the blond one. "Grab all the kittens you can!" I declared grabbing three more. Natalia rolled her eyes and put four more in her arms next to the little black one.

We ran to my house as fast as we could and I shoved the door open. I put the kittens down on the floor and Natalia did the same. Looking over them I saw the black and orange kitten, the blond one with a small patch of fur over it's eye, and the orange one with the black spots on his face. The others looked...different. The biggest one was bright blue and had gill like markings on the side of it's face. The smallest one was blood red and it's eyes were the color of chocolate.

We soon found out that only the blue one with the white spot on her head was the only girl. I was sitting in my chai with the blond in my lap. Natalia had the silver one with pinkish eyes on her chest, she was lying on the couch. "Ha! You got the kitten perv!" I said, laughing. She glared at me and the kitten hissed, making me laugh harder. My laugher was stopped by a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I said, setting the blue cat on the floor and running to the door. It opened to show Jessica, she had changed her costume and now looked like Kisame. "Why hello there, my fishy friend!" I said, closing the door behind her. "I am NOT a fish! I am a shark! Freaking get it right!" she yelled, walking into the living room.

I laughed and sat on the floor. "What's with the cats?" she asked. "What's with the cosplay?" I countered. "Look who's fucking talking!" she said, pushing me over. I was still dressed as Pein. "Shut it!" I yelled "Both of you shut the fuck up before I cut out your tongues!" Natalia yelled, sitting up. The cats watched the exchange with blank faces. But the blue one was watching Jess like a hawk. She picked him up and looked him over. "Aw! Your both little Kisame's!" I said. "I am not little" Jessica said. "Compared to the real one, yes you are" Natalia said. "True" Jess sat down on the floor and kept the kitten in her lap.

I picked up the orange one and looked at him. "We both look like Pein's!" I said, hugging him to my chest. Nat looked around the bunch of kittens. "They all look like little Akatsuki members" she said. "Let's name them after who they look like!" I said, standing with the little Pein. "What the hell? Why not?" Jess said, setting down the Kisame kitten. "You!" I pointed at the black one with red eyes. "You are here by named Itachi!" I yelled. "No need to shout, Iz" Natalia said. "Yes there is! You there! You are Deidara!" I yelled at the blond kitten.

"You are Sasori, you are Konan, you are Zetsu, you are lollypop!" I yelled. "What happened to the Akatsuki names?" Jess asked. "I want the Tobi one to be called lollypop!" I said with a smile. "What ever, just get on with it" Natalia said, sighing. "You are Kakuzu, and you are Hidan!" I said, clapping my hands together. Lollypop hopped over to me and I picked him up. I kissed his head and he licked my nose, making me laugh. "Did you feed them?" Jess asked. "Um..." I said, looking away. "The cats are gonna die if you don't take good care of them dip!" she said, hitting me upside the head.

"They were so cute, it made me forget!" I said, following her into the kitchen. We got some ham and turkey into some bowls and took them to the living room. The kittens saw the food and swarmed around our legs. "What did I say!?" Jessica yelled, hitting me again. "Your so mean!" I said, setting the food down. "I am trying to knock some knowledge into your think head" she said, putting her bowl down as well. We sat and watched them eat for a moment. "So what movie should we watch first?" Natalia asked Jess. "Lets watch house of a thousand corpses!" Jess said. "What do you think Iz?...IZ?!" Natalia looked franticly around, but found no sigh of me.

"Her bag of candy in gone..." Jess said in horror. "Oh dear mother of all things holy!" Natalia said. "Hid the kittens!" they picked up the kittens and ran to the bathroom. They had locked the door just as I came back into the living room. "Were did the kittens go?" I asked the air. "Jess? Nat? I'm not on a sugar high! I was gonna save that for when we went to school!" I yelled. The bathroom door opened and Natalia peeked her head out. I was sitting cross legged in the living room. "Come on, you think I would just waist it like that?" I said, chuckling.

"Sorry...so house of a thousand corpses?" Natalia asked, holding up the case. I smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with something soft in my arms. I looked down and saw Lollypop snuggling into my arms. Smiling, I looked around my bed and saw nine other fuzzy beings scattered around my bed. Last night, Jess and Nat had gone home at 3 am. We had watched four movies when Natalia's mom had called. And Jess had to go to work today, so me and the kittens went to bed. My thoughts were stopped by a movement at my thighs. I looked down to see Konan and Pein starting to wake.

I kissed Lollypops head, gently waking him up. "Up and at em Lollypop" I whispered. He blinked at me and did the most adorable kitten stretch. I looked around again and the others wee starting to wake as well. Almost all of them. Hidan was still doing his cute little kitten snore. I sat up and gently picked him up. "Now little one, time to wake up" I said softly. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at me. I smiled and scratched his head. "Come now" I said, getting up. I carried him to the kitchen and the others followed.

I set him on the floor and he did a stretch. "Your all just so adorable!" I said, getting them food. Setting down the bowls, I set to getting me some food. I looked through the fridge and settled on some left over bacon. I don't eat much to begin with so this would be good enough. There was a knock on my door. "Who the hell is here?" I grumbled as I walked to the door. It opened to reveal a boy with black hair that hung in his eyes and those eyes were a luminous green. He had on a long sleeved black shirt and long, baggy black pants. And one little detail...he's my boyfriend.

"Hey there Iz Bell" he said. "Hey Rykin, come on in" I said, moving to the side. He came in and followed me to the living room. "When did you get cats?" he asked, seeing the Akatsuki kittens. "Yesterday" I said, smiling. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me, putting his arm around my waist. Hidan jumped up and climbed into my lap, glaring at Rykin...if cats can glare. "Who is this little guy?" Rykin asked, reaching his hand to pet Hidan. But the silver cat hissed and clawed at his hand. "Don't think he likes you much" I said with a chuckle.

I scratched his head and Hidan purred. "Little bitch..." Rykin muttered. "Don't say that about him!" I said, punching his arm. "Ow! Sorry, I wont do it again" he said, rubbing his arm. "Damn straight" I said, kissing his cheek. Then, out of no were, Kitten Pein was on Rykin. He screamed as Pein's claws ran over his face. I saw blood and there was a poof.


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW This is a PeinXOC story, so that may explain some things to ya! Just so ya know! Have a chapchap! **

I sat on the couch next to Rykin. I was holding a cloth to his cheek were he was bleeding. Pein was sitting in a chair, watching us with his ringed eyes. "So, why did you attack my boyfriend?" I asked Pein softly. "I had a theory and it worked" he said. "And what, exactly, was that theory?" Rykin asked, not happy about being attacked by a kitten. "To draw blood" Pein said simply. "So the others need to draw the blood of someone to turn back?" I asked. Pein nodded and I looked at the other kittens. Hidan was looking at Rykin with a crazed look in his kitten eyes.

"I am NOT letting you maul my boyfriend!" I said to the silver kitten. Hidan walked over to me and rubbed against my legs, purring. I picked him up and looked at him. "Damn you for being to adorable!" I said, putting him in my lap. I started petting his head and Rykin shook his head. "He wants to make me bleed and your petting him?!" he asked. "I have a weakness for cute things" I shrugged. "Is there some one that would let us injure them?" I thought for a moment. "Crystal" Rykin said. "True, she likes pain" I said. Pein raised an eye brow but said nothing.

"How soon can she arrive?" Pein asked, picking up the Konan Kitten. She sat in his lap and he softly rubbed her head. "I don't think your bleeding anymore" I said to Rykin. "Thanks Iz Bell" He said, kissing my head. I smiled and got up to put the rag away. I walked into the kitchen and i heard someone walk in behind me. I turned, seeing Pein. "You did not answer my question" Pein said. "Oh, right, sorry. I'll call her and see when she can come over" he nodded and left. I tossed the rag into the sink and grabbed my cell phone off the counter.

I punched in her number and leaned against the counter. It rang twice before she picked up. "Crystal" her voice said. "Bro, you sound so...depressed!" I said. "Oh! Hey Iz, didn't know it was you" She said, he voice lighting up some. "No big, hey i found some kittens. Turns out there the Akatsuki and to turn into humans, they need to draw blood-" "Hold up, start over. What about the Akatsuki?" She asked. "I found kittens and it turned out to be the Akatsuki. Like in fan fictions." I could almost see her nod.

"Go on..." she said slowly. "Well they turn back by drawing blood. Pein turned back by attacking Rykin and i thought, since you like pain..." I shrugged. "I get it, you want me to be like the Akatsuki scratching post?" she asked. I laughed. "If you wanna look at it that way, sure" she chuckled. "I'll be over in an hour" and with that, she hung up. I walked back out and sat next to Rykin, not realizing the tense air of the room. "She will be here in an hour!" I declared happily.

"Nice work Iz" Rykin said, putting his arm around me. I smiled and snuggled into him, seeing Pein's eyes narrow. "Is something wrong?" i asked, looking between them. "No" Pein said, trying to mask his anger. "Okaaaaay..." I mumbled. I watched Tobi bother Deidara and laughed when Tobi ran over to me for protection. I picked him up and Kissed his head. "Can I leave you as a kitten? Your just so cute!" I said, hugging him to my chest. "None of that" Rykin said, pushing Tobi away from my boobs.

"Your no fun!" I said, pouting. "Well I'm sorry that i want my girlfriend to myself!" he said, poking my side. I jumped. "Don't do that! You know I am horridly ticklish!" I said, smacking his hand. Tobi licked my nose and i awed. "Come on! Can we keep him in kitten form!?" I begged, going to sit by Pein's chair on the floor. I gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out my lip. He seemed surprised and looked away from me. "Not up to me" He said. I looked down at Tobi. "Well Lolly Pop?" I asked, giving him the eyes. Tobi looked thoughtful. "Please?!" I questioned, making my eyes bigger.

Tobi looked sad and I whimpered. "Oh well...We might have more fun in human form though!" I said, smiling. Tobi perked up and I let him run free. I lye in my tummy on the floor, kicking my legs in the air and watching the kittens play...more like argue. I looked over at Kisame. "Hey shark, when Jess is over, stay away from her. She might fan girl all over you" I said. Kisame looked confused and I rolled my eyes. "You have, like a billion fan girls in this world" I said, with a chuckle. His kitten eyes widened and he walked over to me. I rubbed his back and kissed his head. "I'm gonna smother you wile your a kitten. Your gonna be so much taller than me when your back to normal" I said, pulling him closer.

He licked my cheek and i giggled. "I am never gonna let you hear the end of this" Rykin mumbled. "Shush up" I said, glaring at him. He laughed and Pein stayed quiet, watching us with a strange look.

**~Time Skippy~ **

I was rolling around the floor with Tobi when there was a knock at the door. I Jumped up before Rykin could. "I'LL GET IT!" I screamed, making every one jump. I hopped up and ran over to the door. I ripped it open and saw Crystal standing before me. She had long brown hair and black glassed on, hiding her green eyes. She had a black shirt on her thin self and black skinny jeans. She had a chain hanging from her from pocket to her back pocket. "Yay! Crystal is hither!" I said, crushing her into a hug. "Off...Release!" she gasped. I let go and closed teh door behind her. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see my friend!" I said, skipping to the living room.

She caught sight of the kittens and stopped. Then she looked up and saw Pein in the chair. She eyes widened and her jaw fell. "Is she alright?" Rykin asked from the couch. "Dunno..." I said. I then, poked her face, making her turn to me with narrowed eyes. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled, hiding behind Rykin. "So, what do you want me for?" Crystal asked, sitting next to me. "You are to let the kittens make you bleed" Pein stated plainly. "On it, well, come on you little bastards" She said, holding her hand out to the nearest kitten.

That kitten happened to be Hidan, who bit her hand deeply. She didn't even blink. There was a poof and Hidan stood before us. They came back with all there clothes on, but without there weapons. This went on till all the kittens were normal. "Yay! Tobi and Iz can have fun now!" Tobi yelled, running over to me. I smiled and jumped onto his back. "Piggy back ride!" I called and he took off running around the house. "Get back here!" Rykin yelled. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**ELLO MA LOVELY'S! How for art thou ma lovely's? Thx for allz the revewzz! Wub you muches, have a chapter!**

"So do you know how you guys got here?" Crystal asked. "No, all we know is that we were all at the base and the next moment, we were kittens" Konan said. Crystal nodded and looked over at Rykin. He was watching the Akatsuki with a blank expression. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Konan looked to Pein. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Wait, you were all together?" I asked suddenly. Konan nodded and this made me think. "How often is the entire Akatsuki at your base?" Crystal asked. "Almost never" Kisame said, looking over at Itachi then back to us. "So if one of your enemy's wanted to preform a jutsu on you all..." "That would have been the ideal time to do it." Crystal finished my words and I nodded.

I looked over at Rykin and he was looking at the ground. Crystal got up and started walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Pein asked. "I'm getting something to drink, anyone want anything?" she asked, looking over the faces of the Akatsuki. "Will you get me a Dr. Pepper?" I asked, she nodded and went into the kitchen.

We sat there for a moment in silence and she came back with two sodas in her hands. She handed me one and went to stand next to Rykin. I opened my soda and took a long drink from it. "So what now?" Rykin asked. Pein looked at all three of us in turn, his eyes lingered on mine for a moment before looking to his group. "We will stay here for now" he said. "YEESH!" I yelled, making them all jump.

"Sorry, the sugar from the soda is setting in" I said, smiling at them. "Tobi wants a soda!" Tobi yelled. "NO!" the rest of the Akatsuki, Rykin, and Crystal yelled. I winked at Tobi and Tobi perked up. "Okay! Tobi understands!" he yelled. The Akatsuki all looked at him, confused as to why he didn't start complaining. There was a knock at the door, making everyone jump for like the fifth time today.

"I'LL GET IT!" I screamed, running to the door. "Heller?" I said, opening the door. "I wanna see my Kisame Kitten!" Jessica said. "Okay, Kisame, will you come here please?" I called. I heard him stand and walk up behind me. "Ya?" he said. Jessica's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. "How the hell... what the hell...who the hell...?!" she stumbled. "Blood drawing, fan fiction like kitten transition, and yes this is the real Kisame" I said, smiling.

"Holy...fucking...GOD!" she yelled the last part, making Kisame chuckle. "This is the one you warned me about?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded and pulled her into the house, dragging her into the living room. They all looked up when we walked back into the room with Jess. She gaped at them, making Crystal laugh. "Look at her face!" she choked out.

Jess turned on her with death in her eyes. Rykin grabbed her arm as she tried to get at Crystal. "Crystal, don't provoke her, we have enough going on with out you two going at each others throats" he said, making them both stop. "And Jessica, try to control your temper, don't let her get to you" he let her go and she sat on the floor next to me.

"Just wait till Nat gets here!" I said with a giggle. Rykin sighed and looked over at Hidan. "This should be fun" he muttered.

**kind short chapter, they will get longer so don't you worry ma lovely's!**

**-Insanity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter, as I promised. Hope you like! Take your chapter! Take it I say! OH and thx for all the reviews! Wub you!**

We all decided to just hang around and watch TV. Jess had stolen a place by Kisame and was sneaking looks at him now and then. Crystal was on the floor next to Rykin and I. Every one but Tobi were on the couches. Tobi was on his stomach, on the floor at Deidara's feet. I was flipping through the channels when Crystal gasped. "Halloween! Turn it on, it just started!" she said, moving closer to the TV.

Nodding, I turned it on and leaned into Rykin. He put an arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. Smiling back, I failed to notice a pillow aimed at my face coming at me. "STOP FLIRTING! Jessica yelled, making me fall over. I glared at her. "Run" Crystal said, and Jess took off with me at her heels. I could hear Rykin face palm as we ran out of the room and it made me smile.

**~Chase Scene~ **

I sat with my arms crossed in my room, cursing Rykin. He had grabbed me as I ran past him, tying to get at Jessica and he had put me in my room. "Asshole..." I muttered, reaching for my Ipod. Knowing he would only leave me here for about four minuets, I turned on Horror of Our Love by Ludo **(LOOK IT UP!).** My mind went blank as the haunting lyrics rang through my ears.

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town, left you love notes on there headstones_

_I'll fill the grave yards until I have you_

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness_

_Carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines_

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you_

_Love, I'd never hurt you_

_But I'll grind against you bones until out marrows mix_

_I will eat you slowly..._

The first verse was interrupted by some on jumping on me from behind. "I GOT HER!" Jess screamed, tying my hands together. "SCREW YOU ALL, FUCK FACES! I'LL KILL-" my screaming was stopped by Jess gagging me. My Ipod fell to the floor as I was dragged out of the room, my eyes being covered by Crystal. They tossed me into a room, some one catching me.

I thrashed, trying to get away, when his voice made me stop. "Calm down" Rykin said as he untied the cloth on my eyes and the one on my mouth. "What the hell is going on?!" I said, ripping my hands apart. "There plan is to get us to...ya know" he said. My eyes narrowed and I turned to the door. "Plan?" he asked, stepping back as far as he could in the small closet.

"Break the door, then break there faces" I said. Rykin nodded and I slammed against the door. I could here them talking in the hall. "Damn, that boy is strong" Hidan said. "Ya, I thought he would be all for it..." Crystal replied. I knocked against the door again, leaving a crack. One more slam and the door burst forward in two peaces. All of there eyes widened at seeing me come from the broken door. "That was you!?" Kisame asked, taking a step back.

A twisted grin came onto my face and they all ran in different directions. I walked down to the living room and sat down in my chair. "What about there faces?" Rykin said, coming down behind me. "Later" I said, leaning back. Pein walked in from the kitchen and I felt the air get thick with hatred. "They've been here for half a day and you already hate each other" I said, rolling my eyes.

They both looked at me with narrowed eyes and I laughed. "What's funny?" Crystal asked, coming in from the kitchen as well. The twisted grin came back as I got up. "Your slow and painful demise..." I chuckled darkly and her eyes widened. I dashed after her, only to have a hand on my arm stop me. I looked up at Pein with a pout. "Why did you stop me? I'm not gonna kill her" I wined.

"We do not need you all running around the house, it is bad enough having the entire Akatsuki under on roof" he said, letting me go. I giggled thinking about it and sat back in my chair. We watched the rest of Halloween till a bunch of angry people walked into the living room. "Yes?" I asked as they stopped in front of my chair. "We were waiting for thirty fucking minutes!" Jessica yelled. "No need to shout" I said with a smile.

Her eyes blazed with anger. "I _was_ gonna go get you, but Pein stopped me" I said simply. "And you didn't come to tell us!?" Crystal said, throwing her hands into the air. I shrugged and she walked away, muttering curses under her breath. The rest of them had walked away after hearing than Pein made me stop, not willing to fight with there leader.

Jess flopped onto the floor and glared at the TV. I chuckled slightly and watched as Halloween 2 came on. It was a marathon. We watched the Halloween movies till my stomach was screaming at me. "Who wants food?" I asked. All most every one yelled me and I laughed. "Well I'm gonna get on making dinner" with that, I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What to make...what to make..." I mumbled, looking through the fridge and cabinets. "Nice ass" Hidan said as he walked in. "What do you want?" I said, crossing my arms. "Pein said to watch you, make sure you don't poison our fucking food" he said, leaning against the wall. "What ever..." I want back to looking for to food. I opened a cabinet and frowned. "Damn, we don't have any freaking food!" I yelled.

"Order some pizza!" Jess called from the living room. I grabbed a can of corn and tossed it out the door. I heard a thunk and a curse. "How the hell do you have aim like that!?" she yelled. I laughed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Punching in the number, I walked back into the living room. "I'm getting a bunch of meat lovers pizza. Any one not like meat?" I asked. They all agreed and I ordered six of them.

There was a knock at the door as I hung up and I raised an eye brow as I can back into the room. "What did you do? Threaten to kill them with a spoon?" Crystal asked, getting up to get the door. "No, and even if I did, I would be way more graphic" I said, sitting on the couch. "Natalia is here!" Crystal called. "Shit..." Rykin muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nat! I have a surprise for you!" I called. "Is it my Hidan kitten!?" she yelled, running into the room and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the Akatsuki. "Who the fuck are you calling kitten hoe?" Hidan said from his place next to Itachi. And with a look at the silver haired immortal...she fainted. "That went better than expected" Rykin said.

~**Time Skip~**

I paid the pizza guy and walked into the kitchen with the boxes. Natalia was still out and Rykin had put her in my room after some fighting over just leaving her there or moving her. Crystal helped me put the pizza on plates and hand them out to the Akatsuki. Jess and Rykin came in and got there own. I set some pizza in the microwave for Natalia and went into the living room with my plate.

About half way through dinner, we heard a short scream from upstairs. "Natalia is awake" I said, going to put my plate in the sink and to get hers. I grabbed the plate out of the microwave and went upstairs. Cracking open the door, I could see Natalia staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Pizza?" I asked, stepping into the room.

She looked over at me, her face not changing. "It was real wasn't it?" she asked. I nodded and sat next to her. "The love of your anime life is down stairs" I said, setting the plate on the bed side table. "Right..." she muttered. "FUCKER! GIVE IT BACK!" Crystal yelled. "I guess Rykin is raining on her parade" I chuckled and stood up. "Come down when your ready" I said, closing the door behind me.

I stood there for a moment before going down stairs. What I saw amazed me, Rykin was sitting in my chair with his arms crossed, Crystal was struggling under Itachi's grip on her arms, and every one else was just sitting there watching. "What the holy ass hole?! I've been gone for less than five minuets and _this_ happens!?" I say, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at them.

They all looked up at me, confused. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my chair, sitting on Rykin's lap. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into him. Itachi let Crystal free and she sat on the floor by his legs, glaring at me. "Is Nat okay?" Jessica asked from her place between the puppet and the blond. "She should be down soon" I said, playing with a bit of Rykin's hair.

"It's Hidan she likes?" Kakuzu asked. Jess, Crystal, Rykin, and I nodded. "Why would any one like him, un?" Deidara asked. "Shut the fuck up!" the immortal said. "She likes him because he is violent and evil" Jess said. "Why would any one like that?" Kisame asked, earning another insult from Hidan. I shrugged and yawned. "What time is it?" Rykin asked, looking at me.

"It's 12:45" Nat said from the stairs, coming to stand next to my chair. "Time for bed Iz Bell" Rykin said, standing with me in his arms. "What are you, her dad?" Crystal asked. "My dad is sexy" I said, smiling. "That is wrong in so many ways..." Rykin said, carrying me to my room.

**That was longer than I thought it would be... Well hope you liked, love you muches. Byeeeeee!**

**-Insanity **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with some one's arms around me. Guessing it was Rykin, I snuggled closer to the man behind me. He was shirtless and warm so this was just awesome. His arms held me tighter and I smiled, Rykin was over protective some times. Then it hit me. This couldn't be Rykin, he had come up at about three and told me that him and the others were going home.

I then squeaked and rolled off the bed. Looking up, I almost died. Right then. Why? Because Pein, sexy leader of the Akatsuki, was in my bed...shirtless. God, why have you done this to me? WHY!? "Oh...I-I'm sorry...I just..." I stumbled. "I understand" was all he said. Glancing over at the clock, I just about fell over. It was 8:14, why the hell was I awake so early? I never wake up before ten!

I stood and sat on the bed, falling back onto the pillows. My eyes fell closed and I felt Pein leave the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep again, Tobi burst into the room. "Isabel! Tobi is here to wake you up!" he yelled. I sat up and snarled at him, literally snarled. Morning person am I? No, I am not. He screamed and ran out, Pein had left a a wile ago, so I guess he sent Tobi to wake me.

I sat back and closed my eyes, not noticing that Kakuzu had walked in. Next thing I knew, my mattress was flipped and I was on the floor under it. "WHAT THE HELL BRO!?" I screamed, pushing it off of me. "Wake up" he said plainly, then walked out. My eyes narrowed, I was gonna show him! So I curled up on the floor and draped my blanket over my head.

About five minuets later, some one walked in. I didn't move and nothing happened, the only sound was my breathing. The intruder made no noise. Slowly, I pulled back the blanket and sat up. I saw nothing. "I thought I heard..." I muttered, confused. "Heard what?" a deep voice behind me said. I was about to scream when a hand wrapped around my mouth. "When I send some one to wake you up, I expect you to wake up. Understand?" I nodded slowly and Pein let me go.

I turned and glared at him. "When you want me to wake up, why not just come and wake me your self the first time?" I asked, mad at him. He just looked at me, no emotion what so ever. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm getting in the shower, tell Kakuzu to fix my room or I will kick his ass" I said, walking to the bath room.

Closing the door behind me, I locked it to make sure none of the men walk in on me. I turned the water on as hot as I could bare it and started to strip.

~**Shower Time!~**

I wrapped my towel around me and walked out to my room. The bed was made and I smiled, looks like Kakuzu knows when to listen. Walking to my closet, I heard my door open. I spun around to see Pein, staring at me. His eyes watched my every move as I held my towel closer to me, blushing slightly. "What?" I said shakily. He looked away from me and sat on the bed. I turned back to my closet and pulled out a black shirt, some jeans, and my...underthings.

Walking back to the bathroom, I noticed a slight pink coloring on Pein's cheeks. Locking the door and smiling to myself, I then proceeded to get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, Pein was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, sitting by him on the bed and putting a hand on his arm. He looked up at me with his ringed eyes, staring at me for a moment.

He sighed. "It's hard to be a leader of a bunch of criminal dumb asses" he said. I burst out laughing and had to lean on him so I didn't fall over. My door opened and Konan walked in. "What's funny?" she asked. "Nothing, what's up?" I said, putting my elbow on Pein's shoulder. "When are we going to eat? The others are getting hungry" she said. I thought about this for a moment, I had almost nothing to eat in my house. "I'll need to call a friend and get them to bring something I can cook. I have no food here and I need to go shopping" Konan nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I leaned back and grabbed my phone off the bedside table, Rykin had plugged it in for me before he left. "Who should I call?" I said to my self. "Call Jessica, Kisame likes how she fawns over him" Pein said, the corner of his lips twitching upward slightly. Chuckling, I put her number in and waited for her to pick up. It rang once before she picked up. "Sup-a-doodle?" she said, sounding cheerful as ever.

"Hey, do you have eggs and bacon?" I asked. "May-bey" she said, sounding like Fat Bastard from Austin Powers. I laughed, "Well can you bring some over so I can cook for the Akatsuki?" I asked, crossing my legs. "Can I sit next to my shark-y bro?" she asked, making me role my eyes. "Yes, just as long as you bring it over" "Yes-sir-e! Be over soon!" she hung up and I tossed my phone back on the bed.

"She'll be over in a bit, for now we can just do what we do" I smiled at Pein and he nodded. "What should we do then?" I shrugged and lye back on the bed. We sat like that for a couple minuets before I got board. I groaned and sat up. "What's wrong?" Pein asked. "I'm board, what should we do?" he looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. I groaned again and lye back again. I tugged on the back of Pein's cloak and he looked down at me.

"Yes?" he asked. "Lye back with me" I pulled on his cloak harder and he leaned over me. "Why should I?" he asked, with a almost seductive tone to his voice. "Because I want you to" I said, going up on my elbows, making myself come closer to his face. "Is that so?" he asked, a strange gleam in his eyes. "Ya, that's so" I smiled smugly, making the side of his lips twitch up slightly. Me, being the smartest person in the world, failed to notice the intimacy in this scene. So I couldn't tell what was gonna come next.

I know all you readers are freaking out like 'OMCHEESE! THERE GONNA KISS!' well...not exactly... at that moment, when Pein was about to close the distance between our faces, Jess decided it would be fun to burst into my room.

**O.O SUSPENCE! Hope you liked it, I really did. I don't know how it happens, but I make my self laugh over some of the things I come up with. But I just want to thank all my readers for the reviews and I am happy you liked the last chapter. I almost didn't do the 'My dad is sexy thing' so it makes me happy that you liked it.**

**Wub you allzz, byeeeeee!**

**-Insanity**


	7. Chapter 7

"Am I interrupting?" Jessica said with a giggle. Pein looked at her with narrowed eyes and backed away from me. I sat up. "Yes, yes you are" I said, crossing my arms. She smiled and came to sit next to me. "Well to bad! I brought the food, so get your ass in the kitchen" she said, shoving me off the bed. I glared at her and walked out, glancing at Pein before leaving. Walking down the stairs, I silently thanked God that it wasn't Rykin that had walked in on us.

"Are you gonna make food?" Kisame asked as I walked through the living room. "Yes, now don't bother me until I've had some soda" I said, going into the kitchen. Spotting the carton of eggs and package of bacon, I walked over and started to cook.

~**COOKING~**

"COME GET YOUR FOOD, YOU MAGOTS!" I yelled, knowing every one heard me. I had set out eleven plates on the counter and grabbed my own. They all walked past me to grab there food and I sat in my chair. And yes, I had a soda on the table next to my chair. I saw Pein come down the stairs and glance at me before going to get his food.

I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels before landing on Sponge Bob. A grin came across my face and I turned it on. The song came on and the Akatsuki watched the TV, seeming confused. "Why the fuck is there a pineapple under the sea!?" Hidan yelled. Jess was sipping her water when he said that, so she snorted and got water up her nose. I laughed as she coughed and gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Kisame patted her back as she cleared her throat. "Thanks for the help, jack ass" she said to me, wiping tears out of her eyes. I smiled and finished my food before going into the kitchen. Putting my plate in the dish washer, I took a second to think. What about? Well, about what would have happened if Jessica hadn't walked in on us.

What would have happened? How far would we have gone? I chewed on my thumb nail and thought about my questions. Sighing I walked back into the living room and saw that Jess had changed the channel to Hellboy **(WATCHING!). **I shook my head and sat in my chair, taking a drink of my soda. We sat and watched the movie, my mine wandering to things it shouldn't.

If the world was real, if the world was gonna end, and if our world was just a show in some other world that people laughed and cried at. "Are you thinking about that weird other world shit you think about?" Jess asked me. I nodded and got up. "Were are you going?" Pein asked. "To get my Ipod" I said, walking up the stairs. About half way down the hall, I realized I was not alone. Turning, I saw Pein standing a bit away from me.

"Hey" I said, giving a small wave. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, we were to close. It wont happen again" he said, making me frown. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize" he looked confused and I rolled my eyes. "You are my favorite member of the Akatsuki you know, and it was mostly my fault" I said, walking the rest of the way to my room.

He followed me and watched as I looked for my Ipod. "Damn it, I saw it fall on the floor yesterday! Were the hell is it!?" I said angrily as I looked through my closet and my dresser. Looking under my bed, I saw the flash of something shiny. My eyes narrowed slightly as I pulled out my keys. They were tangled in my ear buds, so my Ipod had to be under here.

Okay, let me just tell you this, my faithful readers. The underside of my bed is a bad place to be. Just so you know! "Would you like my help?" Pein said, kneeling next to me. "No, Crystal put her hand under here once and she got bitten" I said, it really happened. "I don't believe that" he said, about to put his hand under there. I shoved him away, making him fall onto his back and sat on him. "I am telling you the truth. I could call and ask her if you want, but it did happen" I said, staring into his eyes.

He just lye there, looking up at me. I leaned down so I was a few inches from his face and put my hands on his chest. "Don't go under my bed, I don't want you to get hurt" I said, starting to sit up. But his hand on the back of my head stopped me. My eyes widened slightly before I smiled. "Were to close again" he whispered. "I know" I whispered. His hand tangled in my hair and he brought my face closer to his.

"We should stop..." I said, breathless. "I know" he said. "Are you going to?" I asked. "No" then he brought his face up and his lips pressed against mine.

**So I am listening to a desandnate video wile I am typing this up...just thought you should know... but look them up and punch the Subscribe for em. I love them just as much as I love you...wich is bunches. So have fun with that and I'm gonna go. Byeeee**

**-Insanity**


End file.
